Sparklings
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: Blkdragonqueen's epic called out to me and I had to tell a few short stories about the sparklings her 'bots were expecting. *Go read her fic 'Cover Me' to understand what this is about. -MM-
1. Chapter 1

This is the first of a small series of ficlets about blkdragonqueen's fic Cover Me (which is here on this site ... I highly rec it to any and everyone). Each one is told from a sparkling's POV. I won't tell who each set of parents are, so there's no spoilers and it can be a bit of a game to figure out who they belong to.

My thanks go to blkdragonqueen for her approval of my stories, I hope she likes them.

Now on with sparkling #1

* * *

Though it could not understand words yet, it understood some things without aid of titles. The gentle pulsing nearby sung a lullaby that soothed it to rest. The somewhat muffled noises from outside of the metal cocoon that cradled it woke it as much as the pulsing soothed it. These sounds were very different and obviously came from different sources. Later, it would learn these were voices . The two it heard most drew it from its rest and happily it would spin and whirl for them.

Soon it began to understand the voice that sort of echoed came from the metal being that it rested inside of. This was its bearer, its life-giver. This one was almost always happy, and with that it learned about emotions. When its life-giver was happy, the pulsing was louder and somehow brighter. In reverse, when the life-giver was not happy, the pulse was dimmer or sometimes too fast to be comforting.

The other voice was from the one that made it feel safe. While gruff and slightly stern sounding, it knew the one making these sounds protected its life-giver. This was how it learned of love. When this voice was close, the life-giver was happiest and the pulsing was gentle, but brighter. This was when it felt the happiest, safest. During these times it would whirl and stretch, trying to gain the acknowledgment of the voices.

Every now and then there would be other voices, but it loved its life- giver and protector the most.

AN: Who does this little one belong to, do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Its first acknowledgment of the outside was the sound of its barer speaking to it about how beautiful it was going to be. As it grew the two voices often spoke of how beautiful it would have to be. The two voices were always there and it would preen every time it was called beautiful, even if it didn t really understand what beauty meant.

The light of its barer pulsed brightly whenever one of the other voices called him beautiful, so it knew that beautiful was a good thing. It also understood its barer was beautiful, and its barer would often be told so by the voice similar to his. This other voice told it how beautiful it was, just like everyone else. When this voice spoke the pulsing of its barer would glow and sparkle brightly, making it happy and even more glad that it was going to be as beautiful as its barer.

Growing, it was so often told of its beauty until it couldn t understand how it could be anything else.

AN: This one should be a little easier to guess... So, who do you think this one belongs to?


	3. Chapter 3

The first time it woke up, there was a loud sudden sound from outside its metal cocoon. Startled, it kicked out, following instincts to get away from the noise that might hurt it.

When the sound didn't come again, it started to settle back to sleep until it noticed other noises. These sounds didn't startle or frighten, so it only sort of paid attention until it realized that one of these sets of sounds were coming from its metal cocoon. Now interested, it began to pay attention to the sounds outside. With surprisingly swift intelligence, it began to grasp the identity of the voices and what they were relaying in their voice. Emotions were grasped and filed away for later use.

Anger often followed the loud sounds that weren't voices. After the anger faded, there was another that it came to know as fear. There was also happiness and peacefulness that came after a second voice spoke.

When the sounds had lost the identifiable emotion, it would go back to sleep until the next loud sound woke it and it would try to understand what was going on outside of its cocoon.

AN: I felt this one was the easiest to guess, but what do you think? Who's this?


	4. Chapter 4

It understood emotions before it could understand the sounds outside its safe-place. Since gaining self-awareness, it would often bask in the warmth of its safe-place s love. The pulsing of a nearby light would convey feelings and it would feel them just as clearly as its safe-place did.

Sometimes there were good emotions, other times there was bad. Each one was unique and it enjoyed them all. Even when there would be a loud snapping noise from elsewhere inside of its safe-place and the emotions felt funny, it loved feeling all of these different things.

During the times the panic-y voice was near, was when it loved the emotions of its safe-place the most. The one who usually had some type of panic in his voice always made its safe-place happier. This made it happier and it began to look forward to when the panic-y voice was around.

AN: Next to last one, and one of the hardest... Who do you think this one belongs to?


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing it knew was fear. It was dark and there was often loud screaming outside its container. While the pulsing nearby was nice and slightly comforting, it wasn t enough to comfort the small being resting there.

With every scream, it would huddle against the back of the metal container and keep still. Instinctively, it tried to make itself unnoticeable in an effort to stay safe from the screaming.

When the screamer wasn t nearby it would relax a little because that was when the other voice came. This voice was soothing and made the pulsing of its container louder. It was happy when this time came and every time it hoped that it would last, but then the screamer would come back and it would curl in on itself again.

AN: This is the hard one. Bonus points to the people who can figure this one out.

AN2: One final thank you to blkdragonqueen for letting me snitch her sparklings...

AN3: And never let it be said that writing from the POV of an unborn being is easy. I think this was the hardest thing I've ever attempted.

Feedback is love!


	6. Chapter 6

It knew warmth before it knew anything else. Where it slept was so warm and the constant thumping above it made for a highly restive state.

It also knew that things weren t right. This was not the type of place it was supposed to. True, it didn t know where it was supposed to be, but it just knew something wasn t right. That didn t matter though, where it rested was warm and there was a feeling of being wanted.

So, it slept quietly, not moving much or stretching. It felt no desire to because of the high level of comfort. Perhaps the place it slept in wasn t quite what it should be, but it was comfortable and that was all that mattered to it right then.

AN: As you can see it's still a game. Who do you think parented this sparkling.  
AN2: A small clue: this sparkling has only been hinted at in Cover Me. 


	7. Chapter 7

Its first solid thought was hearing laughter and understanding what it was. Within moments of coming to consciousness, it not only knew laughter it giggled for happiness.

When the laughter outside stopped, so did its giggles. There were some different sounds outside, but it missed the laughter. After a short time the noises grew happier and the laughter picked back up, causing it to giggle again.

Then the heavy pulsing above it grew quicker and it was bathed in more warmth, causing such a happy feeling it let out peels of gay laughter. Whatever was going on, whatever was happing to it; it was happy.

AN: This is the hard one for the new stories.

AN2: Who do you think this one belongs to?

AN3: This is just one of the hinted at pairings, so think of this as a future fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Every time it moved the sounds outside would stop. It would also freeze, instinct telling it that silence was bad. When the voices outside would pick up, it would go back to its small movements, trying to get comfortable.

The space it was in was growing too small too quick. However, it knew that it would soon be getting out and would be able to see what was making all of the noises. Again, when it moved the voices would stop and so it would.

Soon it became a game. It would move and the voices would go silent. When the voices started talking again, it would start moving. A few well placed kicks and punches would make the voices stop again. The game soon became apparent to the voices and the voice that didn t echo from its carrier came closer and began to hum in a high pitched manner. Unsure about this new sound, it remained still for a moment before beginning to move towards the sound. It liked this sound. This noise was directed at it and it felt safe hearing it.

AN: This one surprised me with how much fun to was to write.

AN2: Who do you think this is?

AN3: This is just one of the hinted at pairings, so think of this as a future fic.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been aware for a while before something struck it. There was something missing. While its care-giver was loving and singularly attentive, there was something it needed. It took the little being a long time to figure out what was missing.

The light above its resting place was always bright but there were times when its care-giver spoke of your other creator that the light would dim and almost flicker. As it watched this flickering, it could almost feel it reaching out far from its care-giver.

That was how it figured out that it wasn't something but rather someone. The one that light reached out for was far away and it made its care-giver sad, which caused the light to flicker.

Silently, it watched and when the light would flicker, it would kick and stretch trying to distract the care-giver from the one who was missing.

AN: This one will be a bit hard... I think.


	10. Chapter 10

When he attempted to open his eyes he found only darkness around him. A short distance away was a gentle pulsing of what he knew had to be spark energy. Staring up at it, he frowned and tried to look around to see where he was. The last thing he recalled was speaking with someone Frenzy, he remembered with some difficulty about something

He couldn't get his processors to function properly It was as if his memory banks were being deleted. Shifting some more, he tried to concentrate and get his one program to fix his something.

The more that he focused, the less he remembered. This continued until it couldn't remember but being inside of this dark place that was strangely familiar and comforting. With one final shift, it settled as close to the pulsing above it and went to sleep.

AN: This is an easy one. I was just re-reading Cover Me and it struck me that I hadn't even given these two their sparkling!


End file.
